


tesshi wo mezashite (aim for tesshi)

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, foodsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Legalmember-ai.





	tesshi wo mezashite (aim for tesshi)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

High in the sky, flying over the chocolate-covered mountains and lollipop forests, Tegoshi angles his sparkly wings and dive-bombs towards the Never Ending Wonderful Castle, landing right in Massu’s miso soup.

“Sorry,” he says carelessly, shivering as Massu starts to lick the mess from his arm.

Massu snorts and keeps eating. He is a pig, after all.

“Tego-nyan!” Prince Ryo prances across the courtyard in a tennis uniform, eyeing Tegoshi saucily. “Kei’s been looking for you.”

“I was out flying,” Tegoshi replies defensively, like he’s in trouble. He doesn’t know why he’s so scared of Koyama, but the need to state his case is overwhelming. “It’s what I do here. Security! If I don’t check the perimeter, those nasty KAT-TUN bandits could sneak into our castle and steal our precious member love!”

“Relax,” Prince Ryo says soothingly, and Tegoshi immediately calms. “I believe Kei wants to praise you. Go along, now. I’ll tend to Massu.”

“You leave his tail alone.” Tegoshi narrows his eyes and tugs Massu by the collar, intending to bring him along. Massu, however, has other plans, snorting angrily and using all of his weight to stay right where he is; there are still a few drops of soup left! “Fine,” Tegoshi says. “It’s _your_ tail.”

Princess Koyama is waiting for him in his chambers, hair and dress both flowing. “Tesshi!” he exclaims happily, clapping his hands together to make his tiara shine as he crosses the room and takes Tegoshi into his arms. “Today is such a special day!”

“It is?” Tegoshi asks, confused at both Koyama’s words and the way he could so easily swing him around the room.

“Yes, it is,” adds a deep voice from the corner, and out of the darkness emerges Commoner Shige, Princess Koyama’s secret boyfriend, who’s ordinarily dressed in rags but seems to have misplaced them for the time being in favor of striding about completely nude.

Tegoshi’s eyes widen as Koyama’s embrace becomes more intimate, his dress mysteriously disappearing to leave nothing but bare skin. Shige’s eyes predatorily watch them tumble to the floor, Koyama’s mouth landing right on Tegoshi’s. _This kind of stuff really does happen_ , Tegoshi thinks in amazement, making a mental note to apologize to King Yamapi for not believing his story about how he and Queen Jinnifer met.

All thoughts of the Royal Pin fly out of his head when Koyama’s tongue makes its way into his startled mouth, wasting no time seeking out Tegoshi’s without even bothering to keep their lips together. Shige probably likes it better that way, the perv. Koyama kisses him slowly, teasingly, licking the inline of Tegoshi’s lips before pulling back. Tegoshi automatically leans his chin up to follow the Princess’ sweet taste, but his head feels like it weighs a ton. He can’t move, can’t reach Koyama, can’t even open his eyes.

He _can_ , however, feel Shige slide up next to him and whisper very dirty things into his ear, his words followed by his tongue. Koyama giggles, his fingers unbuttoning Tegoshi’s shirt and lingering at his waistband.

_“Twenty years old and still wears flannel pajamas…”_

He tries to squirm and succeeds, although all he really succeeds in doing is rubbing himself against both Koyama and Shige, who moan in harmony and launch a double attack on his neck.

_“I think he’s waking up, Kei.”_

Tegoshi gasps, highly aware of the crisp air he sucks into his lungs as Koyama’s fingers dip under his waistband to graze the very tip of his hardening flesh. He arches into the touch, the world of castles and royalty a distant memory.

“I’ll say,” Koyama rasps against his skin, his voice now crystal clear. “He’s as hard as a rock.”

“Te-go-shi,” Shige sings, nudging Tegoshi’s face with his nose before kissing his way down Tegoshi’s bare chest. “Happy birthday!”

“Congratulations!” Koyama chirps, then – “ _Shige_ , go easy on him. I don’t think he’s done this before.”

A deep chuckle sounds from just below Tegoshi’s belly button, making his whole lower half vibrate. “All the more reason to do my best,” Shige replies.

“Princess Kei-chan?” Tegoshi mumbles sleepily, blinking open his eyes to see his two very nude bandmates on either side of him in his bed.

Koyama laughs. “Why am I a princess, Tesshi? It’s _your_ birthday. You should be the princess.”

“I was having a dream -” Tegoshi begins, then falters with a loud groan as his erection is immediately encased in a very hot, very wet place.

“He likes it,” Koyama hisses in the general vicinity of Tegoshi’s crotch. “Keep doing what you’re doing.”

Shige replies, but of course his response is muffled considerably. The humming has Tegoshi almost jumping out of his skin, clinging to Koyama for lack of a better place, which Koyama most definitely does not mind.

“He likes that too,” Koyama says needlessly; one of Tegoshi’s hands has tangled in Shige’s hair, guiding him up and down as Shige willingly complies and starts singing the melody of a very familiar song.

A laugh interrupts Tegoshi’s moaning. “Is that ‘Hoshi wo Mezashite’?”

Shige’s chuckle proves him correct, and Tegoshi sings along very breathily for a few bars before he notices Koyama regarding him in amusement. “What?”

“I must say,” Koyama begins, leaning on his elbow to tower over Tegoshi, “you’re taking this a lot better than Shige did on his twentieth.”

“I’m a lot more awesome than Shige,” Tegoshi replies bluntly, then winces as Shige does something with his teeth that he most definitely should not do during this particular activity. “I mean, Shige is the _best_.”

“Hmrph,” Shige mutters before changing songs. Now it’s ‘Sayaendo’. Tegoshi wonders if he can hold out for the entire album and possibly the single as he twists all ten fingers in Shige’s hair and encourages him to go faster.

“Hey,” Koyama says suddenly, poking Tegoshi in the nose. “Pay attention to me.”

“It’s _my_ birthday,” Tegoshi points out. “You pay attention to me.”

“Exactly.” Koyama winks. “What do you want me to do?”

Tegoshi’s mouth gapes open from the force of his pleasure, and he looks up at Koyama through the narrow slits in his eyelids. “I – um – I don’t know.”

“You really are a virgin!” Koyama exclaims, sounding both surprised and pleased. “In that case, how about I just go exploring?”

Nodding fiercely, Tegoshi has about a second of peace before his body jolts violently from Koyama’s fingers on his nipples, followed by his tongue. He manages to hold off long enough for Koyama to kiss his way up to his lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth before diving inside, kissing him hard enough to make his mind spin. He can’t warn Shige anymore than yanking on his hair can do, but Shige seems to get the message and lets up just enough to keep from getting Tegoshi’s release in the back of his throat.

Tegoshi doesn’t know whose name to call out, so he just moans, clutching onto Koyama while feeling like he’s flying once more, Koyama planting kisses around his parted, gasping lips. “What. The hell. Was that,” he manages to sputter out. “That better not have been my birthday present.”

“Listen to this guy,” Shige says, wiping his mouth as he crawls across Tegoshi’s bed to lie behind Koyama. “He thinks we _bought_ him something. None of you bought me anything on my birthday.”

“Ryo wanted to buy you a hooker,” Koyama supplies.

“Doesn’t count,” Shige replies, wrapping his arms around Koyama’s waist and nuzzling his face into the back of his neck.

Koyama leans back to kiss Shige, casually like it happens every day, and Tegoshi belatedly realizes that they’re sharing his taste, looping their tongues around each other lazily while Shige holds Koyama’s face like it might break. “Tasty,” Koyama mumbles against Shige’s lips when they finally break for air.

“Answer my question,” Tegoshi demands breathlessly.

“Member love!” Koyama declares brightly, staring into Shige’s eyes while one hand traces patterns on Tegoshi’s chest that make him shiver. “ _Legal_ member love.”

Tegoshi considers this. “Does that mean I can expect to be ambushed by the rest of our group at some point today?”

“He’s so smart,” Koyama says to Shige. “It took you until the end of the day to figure it out.”

“Shut it,” Shige replies, rolling Koyama over onto his back completely and settling between his legs like that’s how they’re supposed to fit together. “Only because you sent _Ryo_ to me first. Sex with Ryo is equivalent to getting your ass kicked.”

Tegoshi pokes them both. “Still _my_ birthday,” he reminds them, in case they forgot.

“Who do you want?” Shige says softly to Koyama, moving against him just enough to make him bite his lip. “Me or Tego?”

Koyama blinks up at Shige with a sideglance to Tegoshi. “Kei in the middle?”

Now both of them are looking at Tegoshi like the way Massu looks at meat buns. “Jankenpon you for top,” Shige says seriously.

Koyama smacks him. “Shige! It’s his first time. Let him top. Remember what Ryo said…”

Nodding knowingly, Shige sighs, flips them over, and wraps his legs around Koyama’s waist, pulling him comfortably between them and leaning their foreheads together. “You didn’t let me top on _my_ birthday,” he grumbles.

“You topped Pi,” Koyama says pointedly.

“ _Everyone_ tops Pi,” Shige retorts.

“And I don’t remember you complaining,” Koyama adds with a kiss to Shige’s nose. “Unless ‘oh god, Kei, I think my brains are gone’ is considered a complaint.”

Tegoshi is highly amused. He’s also very aroused, again, from the way Koyama is grinding against Shige, his hands slowly pushing Shige’s legs up and out while gently massaging the backs of his thighs.

“I kind of need my brains,” Shige responds, but his point is moot since he’s moving back against Koyama and stifling a groan.

“Tegoshi,” Koyama says in his sempai voice, straightening up enough for Tegoshi to see _everything_. “Come kneel behind me and watch what I do to Shige, then do the same thing to me. Okay?”

“Okay.” Tegoshi maneuvers himself until he’s where Koyama said to be, hugging him around the waist and resting his chin on Koyama’s shoulder to look down.

Koyama reaches for a large jar on the nightstand and dips three of his fingers in it. Tegoshi does the same and jawdrops a little when one of Koyama’s fingers disappears inside Shige, making the latter hiss and push against it. “He won’t admit how much he loves this,” Koyama whispers to Tegoshi, tilting his head to graze Tegoshi’s face with his own. “But I will. Don’t worry about hurting me.”

Tegoshi nods and trails his slick fingers down the crease of Koyama’s ass, feeling Koyama shudder slightly under his touch and gasp under his breath. Feeling oddly superior – more than normal, anyway – Tegoshi finds the tiny hole and pokes one digit inside, amazed at the way Koyama immediately constricts around him and lets out an exploding moan like he’d been holding it back.

“Kei,” Shige says quickly, grabbing Koyama’s arm to pull him down again. “You are going entirely too slow.”

In response, Koyama fuses their mouths together, and Tegoshi looks to the side in time to see Koyama insert another finger, jabbing them forcefully while swallowing Shige’s deep groans and pushing back against Tegoshi, silently encouraging him to proceed.

Tegoshi tentatively adds another finger, figuring he no longer needs visual aids by the way Koyama’s body is responding to him. He kisses Koyama’s spine as he tests out different speeds and directions, nearly jumping out of his skin when Koyama tears his mouth away from Shige’s and howls, rocking against his fingers so fast that Tegoshi doesn’t even need to move them, but of course he does anyway, if only to apply more pressure to the particular spot that made Koyama scream.

Koyama’s mumbling nonsense into Shige’s throat, but Tegoshi hears the word “three” and deciphers that it’s time to slip in the last finger. Koyama trembles, clutching onto Shige as he struggles to keep his balance, and Tegoshi thinks that it would be best to move things along before Koyama crashes and possibly dislocates his wrist. Ever so helpful, he uses his free hand to coax Koyama’s out of Shige and takes it upon himself to coat Koyama’s erection with more of the substance in the jar.

“Definitely smarter than you,” Koyama manages to gasp to Shige, earning a smack in the ass from the latter, which probably defeats the intended purpose since it makes Koyama moan harder and fall flat on top of Shige as his knees give out.

Tegoshi feels the smallest amount of jealousy because Koyama is obviously getting the better part of the deal here. That is until he lathers his own cock and runs it up and down Koyama’s crack like he’s seen the guys do in those erotic movies nobody knows he’s watched. The tip grazes the rim of the stretched hole and Tegoshi thinks that it might be the best feeling in the world.

Koyama seems to agree with the way he smacks Tegoshi’s hand away from him and plunges straight into Shige. Shige screeches and grips Koyama’s shoulders, leaning his head all the way back and biting his lip.

“Sorry, sorry,” Koyama whispers, pressing light kisses to Shige’s collarbone and rubbing Shige’s hips affectionately, very slowly pushing in and out of him. “Tesshi is so good at this.”

Shige’s whines turn into groans as Koyama’s rhythm increases, his nails digging into Koyama’s skin and his face turning an interesting shade of pink before his eyes dart to Tegoshi. “Tego,” he rasps. “He likes it rough.”

That’s all that needs to be said for Tegoshi to ease his way inside Koyama, feeling the latter’s muscles tighten around him as Koyama buries his face into Shige’s chest and lets out another noise that could be misconstrued as pain if Tegoshi didn’t know any better.

Tegoshi waits for Koyama’s body to stop fighting him before he starts to move, agonizingly slowly, almost too slow for _him_. He stands corrected – _this_ is the best feeling in the world, better than his favorite food, better than hearing his name screamed from the audience, better than every instance of member love up until this point. A lone bead of sweat falls down his forehead as he follows his instincts and quickens his pace, in turn driving Koyama into Shige while all three of them emit a harmony of appreciative groans.

Koyama is flush against Shige and Tegoshi thinks that both of their minds are gone – Shige’s eyes are glazed over and Koyama’s sputtering really dirty phrases that make Tegoshi’s groin ache for release worse than he’s ever experienced by himself. Shige shoves Koyama up far enough for him to get a hand between them; Tegoshi helps by holding Koyama around the waist with one arm while the other is steadying his hip, and he watches in awe as Shige touches himself and moans all six syllables of Koyama’s first name over and over.

Shige comes first, his body spasming at the bottom of the pile they’ve made and immediately setting off a chain reaction in Koyama, and then Tegoshi, who finds it impossible to move with the way that Koyama’s muscles contract firmly around him, his screams music to Tegoshi’s ears as he lets go with them. Koyama collapses into Shige’s lazy embrace while Tegoshi falls to the side, exhausted, feeling like he’s gotten more of a workout than ever before.

As Tegoshi calms down, two hands reach out for him and pull him towards them into a three-way hug, which is more like Koyama stretched out on top of them both. Koyama lifts his head to Tegoshi’s shoulder, where he whispers praises that make Tegoshi want to go again, and Shige laughs and shuts Koyama up with his mouth.

~*~*~*~

Tegoshi thinks that Massu should never frown. When Massu frowns, he looks like a sad puppy whom everyone kicks and no one feeds. While most people are weak to Tegoshi’s big eyes and deadly pout, Tegoshi himself is weak to Massu’s frown. And Massu knows this.

“I’m sorry, Massu!” Tegoshi says to the evil expression, making his best guilty face. “I didn’t ask them to show up in my bed.”

“Didn’t they leave me _anything_?” Massu furiously slams the gravy boat of hot fudge on the counter, upsetting it enough for a small drop to land on Massu’s hand. He didn’t notice. “I’m already restricted in what I can do because _Ryo has dibs_ -” he rolls his eyes like he thinks that’s the most retarded thing in the world “- and now you’re telling me that I don’t get to be the first at _anything_?”

Making the mental note to feign stupidity when Yamapi and Ryo approach him later, Tegoshi rushes to distract Massu in the best way he can think of in such a short notice – he reaches for Massu’s hand and flicks his tongue against the lone drop of fudge, being sure to keep his eyes locked on Massu just like the slutty girls do in the movies.

Massu gasps and freezes, and Tegoshi can almost _see_ the anger leaving him as he continues to lick Massu’s hand, sucking each finger past his lips individually until he had paid special attention to all of them. With this tongue happily lapping at the skin between Massu’s first and middle fingers, Tegoshi replies, “There is one thing I haven’t done yet.”

“I told you, Ryo has dibs,” Massu replies faintly, the rage in his voice replaced by this absolute sadness that has Tegoshi wishing that Ryo didn’t exist just so Massu could be happy again.

“Not that.” Tegoshi takes two of Massu’s fingers into his mouth very suggestively, keeping his lips as close together as he can and moving his tongue around.

Massu makes a whining noise that also reminds Tegoshi of a dog, and he’s slightly bothered with all of these animalistic comparisons lately. “It’s _your_ birthday,” Massu disputes with about as much conviction as a crackhead.

“You can do it to me too,” Tegoshi suggests excitably, dipping Massu’s fingers into the fudge and licking it off one by one, taking pride in the way Massu’s lips part invitingly. “We can do it at the same time.”

“Is that… possible?” Massu starts to think, then presumably remembers that Tegoshi is smarter than him and busies himself by unbuttoning Tegoshi’s shirt with the hand that isn’t currently being orally molested.

Tegoshi responds by sticking out his tongue with a big glop of hot fudge on the end of it, waiting for Massu to take the bait. It takes about seven seconds for Massu’s eyes to focus and he’s on Tegoshi like Yamapi’s on cake. He feels like Massu’s trying to eat his face, and he probably is, but overall he’s not such a bad kisser – just eager. Tegoshi can’t wait to feel Massu’s overexcited mouth on his cock.

It’s obvious that Tegoshi is going to have to take the lead here – Massu is clearly an M, either that or he’s still butt hurt that there was nothing left for him in regards to debauching Tegoshi. Either way, he seems perfectly all right with Tegoshi maneuvering them over to Massu’s kitchen table and laying him flat on the surface, crawling on top of him and hoping that the structure won’t collapse underneath them.

“This isn’t what I meant when I said I wanted to have you over for lunch,” Massu points out, smiling his trademark grin as he looks up at Tegoshi, expectantly.

“I’d have six more birthdays by the time you got around to doing it yourself,” Tegoshi mumbles in amusement, leaning on his arm over Massu and smirking down at him. “Besides, maybe I want a Massu Sundae as my present.”

With that, both Massu and Tegoshi’s clothes are carelessly tugged away, and Tegoshi thinks that he ought to not bother getting dressed before meeting with Yamapi and Ryo later – it would certainly save on laundry. Once they’re skin to skin, Tegoshi pours a trail of hot fudge down the center of Massu’s chest, shivering when Massu hisses.

He starts at the bottom, not wanting the fudge to harden on Massu’s happy trail, and does his best to lick it all up to keep him from being sticky. When he reaches the fudge that had dripped down the side of Massu’s neck, he feels a burst of air and chilly substance on his own chest and turns his neck to peer at it.

“Whipped cream,” Massu says with a smirk, lifting Tegoshi with one arm and fusing his mouth to his nipple, swirling the cool cream around the nub and making Tegoshi gasp. “If we’re going to do this like you said, you should probably turn around.”

Tegoshi makes a big show of rolling off of Massu, kneeling beside him and pressing a wet, sticky kiss to his lips before noticing something red out of the corner of his eye. There’s a maraschino cherry in Massu’s navel and whipped cream at the tip of his erection – Tegoshi raises an eyebrow and Massu grins. Massu may be slow, but he’s also sneaky and ninja-like.

Without diverting his eyes from Massu, Tegoshi dips his tongue into Massu’s belly button and retrieves the cherry, chewing and swallowing it before licking his lips and twisting the stem into a bow. Massu looks impressed and picks it from Tegoshi’s tongue, flicking it aside and gesturing down between his legs. “Do you need a written invitation?”

Tegoshi chooses to play the virgin card. “I don’t know how to do it. Will you teach me?”

Massu responds by grabbing Tegoshi by the hips and placing him so that he’s pretty much straddling Massu’s face. “Do what I do,” Massu hisses, immediately flicking the head of Tegoshi’s arousal with his tongue and holding him firmly by the hips so that Tegoshi can’t try to impale Massu’s throat.

Tegoshi figures out this game before it even starts. He licks the whipped cream from Massu’s cock and follows with his entire mouth, knowing that Massu won’t proceed until Tegoshi does. And honestly, giving a blowjob isn’t rocket science. If Shige can do it, anyone can.

He knows he shouldn’t compare, but Massu isn’t nearly as good as Shige. This might be because Tegoshi is _amazing_ and has Massu reduced to pretty much keeping his mouth open while Tegoshi gently pushes in an out. At least until Massu clamps his lips together and flattens his palms on Tegoshi’s ass, taking in his entire length and swallowing forcibly around it.

Tegoshi groans around Massu’s cock and quickens his pace, feeling Massu harden even more in his mouth as his lower half is held captive by Massu’s iron grip. He can’t move anymore, but he doesn’t have to – Massu lets Tegoshi fall from his lips and scoots up, and before Tegoshi can whine about it Massu’s tongue is behind his balls, swirling its way back even farther.

“Massu,” Tegoshi hisses, automatically rocking back towards the oddly pleasant feeling of Massu’s tongue approaching his virgin hole while Massu’s fingers spread Tegoshi’s cheeks wide open. “Oh god.”

He swears he can feel Massu grin between his legs, and that fuels Tegoshi enough to return his attention to Massu’s cock, creating an air-tight suction with his lips that has Massu squirming and panting below him as his tongue circles the puckered rim.

A soft sigh is the only warning Tegoshi gets before Massu spurts and fills Tegoshi’s mouth with a bitter liquid. Tegoshi decides that Massu tastes good with the fudge and whipped cream already on his taste buds, but instead of swallowing he gets the brilliant idea to spit the concoction between Massu’s legs and continue playing follow the leader.

He can feel Massu’s groan inside him, where Massu’s tongue is currently poking through the hole and lapping at the muscle, and Tegoshi wastes no time catching up. He loops his arms around Massu’s thighs, which willingly spread in anticipation as Tegoshi presses his tongue through the tight ring and flicks around inside. Massu trembles beneath him and retreats hastily, grazing Tegoshi’s inner thigh with his lips and moaning Tegoshi’s first name.

“Mmm,” Tegoshi purrs, slipping his finger in with his tongue. “Do you want me, Massu?”

Instead of answering out loud, Tegoshi finds himself thrown down onto his back as Massu towers over him, straddling his waist. Massu was never a man of many words, preferring to act upon his desires rather than voice them, just like when he would start eating instead of making sure it was okay first. This is exactly like that, Tegoshi concludes as Massu crashes their mouths together and sits down on him, straight onto him, burying Tegoshi inside of him in one fell swoop.

It occurs to Tegoshi where both of their mouths have been, but by this time Massu is sucking purposefully on his tongue and if it doesn’t bother him, it doesn’t bother Tegoshi either. Besides, he’s kind of preoccupied with the way Massu feels around him, amazingly tight and for the most part unprepared – Tegoshi is actually concerned for a moment until Massu harshly breaks their kiss and leans back on his knees, riding Tegoshi like he was a bucking bronco at the rodeo.

“Shit,” Tegoshi swears, placing his hands on Massu’s hips not to guide him but to hold on for dear life. Massu’s muscular body bounces before his eyes, enveloping him in that tight heat over and over again, so fast that Tegoshi thinks it’s going to end entirely too soon. “Slow down,” he gasps, arching his back and moaning softly.

Massu grins sardonically, and Tegoshi has a feeling he’ll be reminded of this event every time he sees Massu’s blinding smile from now on. He doesn’t dwell on that thought for too long, though, because Massu complies with his request and leans down once more, wrapping his arms around Tegoshi’s shoulders and rocking back against him at half of the speed he was before, somehow managing to take Tegoshi in deeper and exhaling sharp puffs of air against his collarbone.

Tegoshi’s eyes roll back into his head, and he thinks that he prefers it better this way. Besides the whole prolonging the inevitable thing, he feels very close to Massu right now, like they’re lovers. Massu’s touch heats his skin, his breath sending chills all throughout his body, and Tegoshi feels like he could die from the pressure. He wants more, needs more, wants to find that spot inside Massu to make him feel this good, make him clutch onto Tegoshi and moan helplessly as he pounds against it until he comes.

He braces himself with his feet flat on the table and starts with a slow roll of his hips, in contrast to Massu’s rhythm, and he knows he’s done it right when Massu tightens around him and groans into his neck. He does it again, and again, pulling Massu down against him as he pushes up, soft grunts spilling from his lips as the speed quickens consequently.

A little whine sounds from the back of Massu’s throat and suddenly he’s sitting up again, bracing himself with his palms flat on the table on either side of Tegoshi, looking down at him through a fringe of bangs with his lips parted in a silent scream. Tegoshi keeps on, determinedly thrusting upwards as Massu gradually loses control and ends up kind of hovering while Tegoshi takes over completely.

Massu’s lips move like he wants to say something, but no sound comes out, and he looks pained for a second before Tegoshi glances down between them and notices that he’s hard again, really hard. In the next second, Tegoshi takes him into his hand, which leaves only one to guide his actions, turning the previously smooth rhythm into sharp, erratic jabs that have Massu squeezing his eyes shut and nodding his approval.

“Takahisa,” Tegoshi murmurs, figuring it appropriate to use Massu’s first name in such an intimate situation. “I want you to come now.”

It’s like Massu was waiting for the order – once Tegoshi says it, it happens, Massu’s bottom lip disappearing between his teeth as his insides clamp down on Tegoshi and his cock pulses and spurts in Tegoshi’s hand. It’s a voiceless orgasm, but Tegoshi has his eyes open and can see the ecstasy distorting Massu’s face, the pleasure that took his voice in the first place.

After witnessing that, Tegoshi can’t stop the waves from crashing over him, gripping Massu’s ass with both hands as he thrusts hard and deep twice more and stills, bringing Massu down with him as all of his energy shoots out of him. He moans shamelessly, letting it fade out until his breath is gone, slipping his arms around Massu’s waist because he’s warm and he’s there.

“I had a dream about you last night,” Tegoshi whispers in Massu’s ear, burying his nose into the wild hair.

“Did we have sex on my kitchen table?” Massu asks seriously, resting his head on Tegoshi’s shoulder and breathing forcibly.

Tegoshi chuckled. “No, but you were a pig.”

“Like, a real pig?” Massu asks.

“Yeah. You were eating miso soup in a bowl and wouldn’t come with me even though Ryo would have done something very inappropriate to your tail.”

Massu doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, then purposely snorts like a pig and bursts into laughter, joined by Tegoshi, and after almost a minute of the table shaking with the force of their combined hysteria, it finally gives out.

~*~*~*~

Given the events of the day so far, Tegoshi shouldn’t be surprised to see Yamapi in his shower, and he isn’t, really. He briefly wonders if everyone in NewS has a key to his apartment until Yamapi catches his eye and explodes into giggles, interrupting whatever sexy action he was about to perform.

“What the hell happened to you?” Yamapi asks, highly amused.

Tegoshi catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and gasps – somehow he ended up with hot fudge in his hair, bite marks on his neck, and bruises on his arms from his crash landing. Remembering his mental note to keep his activities to himself, he shrugs and starts to strip like Yamapi’s not there, figuring he could use a shower more than anyone.

He feels Yamapi’s eyes on him as each piece of clothing is removed, his hands lingering on his belt. “Are you just going to stand there?” he asks knowingly.

“I’m rather enjoying the show,” Yamapi replies lightly, and Tegoshi looks over in time to see him trail a lone finger down his chest, shuddering visibly.

“Yes. Yes, you are,” Tegoshi says distractedly, focusing in awe at the size of Yamapi’s arousal as it hardens to full mast. How he missed _that_ before, he has no idea.

His tongue darts out to lick his lips mechanically, and Yamapi smirks. “Too bad you can’t have it. I’d like my balls to stay attached, thank you very much. However,” he adds quickly, before Tegoshi can inwardly curse Ryo anymore for staking his ‘claim’, “it _is_ your birthday, and while I’m sure you’ve already done this a few times today, I can assure you that I’ll be the best.”

It’s like Yamapi’s trying to sell him a car. A particularly sexy car, perhaps with his nude, wet body draped across the front, keys dangling happily from his giant cock. It’d have to be a pretty big key ring, Tegoshi muses, his eyes locked on the part in question as Yamapi’s fingers continue downward to give it a nice tug.

“Besides,” Yamapi goes on, a small hitch in his voice at the way he squeezes himself again. “How often does one get to fuck their most admired sempai? Come here, Tesshi.”

Tegoshi’s feet carry him the rest of the way across the room, his pants dropping on the way; he kicks them carelessly to the side and steps into the shower, suddenly cold all over as a majority of the water is hitting Yamapi’s back. Tegoshi can feel every hair on his body stand up, his nipples hard enough to cut glass while at the same time he’s so aroused he can hardly contain himself, with Yamapi’s dirty words and the dirty way he’s touching himself in the one place that’s supposed to promote cleanliness.

The warmth of Yamapi’s tongue on his skin seems to make him even colder. Leave it to Yamapi to go straight for his chest instead of kissing him on the mouth like a normal person would do. Yamapi’s not normal, not by a long shot, and personally Tegoshi rather likes the way Yamapi’s flicking his tongue in circles around his pectoral, coming closer and closer to his nipple as Tegoshi bites his lip in anticipation.

When he finally gets there, Tegoshi lets out a sharp cry of relief and falls into Yamapi’s waiting embrace – if ’embrace’ can be described as Yamapi’s hands cradling the bottom of Tegoshi’s ass, pretty much holding him up and pulling him close as he firmly massages the flesh. Tegoshi spares a second to be amazed at Yamapi’s strength before his erection bumps Yamapi’s and he’s harder than he’s been all day.

He manages to nudge Yamapi’s head upwards and their kiss is more tongue than lips, Yamapi sucking eagerly and suggestively until he interrupts himself with more of that shrill laughter and looks Tegoshi accusingly in the eyes. “You taste like chocolate Massu.”

“How did you -” Tegoshi gasps.

Yamapi grins. “You act like you’re the only one of us to have a twentieth birthday. It’s okay, Massu tastes the best out of everyone.”

Tegoshi is slightly perturbed with that comment, but Yamapi doesn’t seem to mind, returning to sucking Tegoshi’s tongue in and out of his lips like it’s something else, and Tegoshi decides that he doesn’t really mind either, especially when Yamapi rolls their hips together in a way that reminds Tegoshi why Yamapi is the leader and one of the sluttiest dancers in JE.

“I bet everyone else has been nice to you,” Yamapi whispers into his mouth, rocking towards him again with a small grunt. “I bet the others have just sat on you or bent over for you, not really making you do much of anything. There’s a certain power in dominating someone else, Tegoshi, one that you’re not going to get unless you take the initiative.” He ghosts Tegoshi’s face on his way to his ear, where he licks around the outline of the shell before whispering, “Lucky for you, I’m lazy. If you want me, you have to take it, like a man.”

No sooner are the words out of Yamapi’s mouth than he’s shoved against the cold tile wall, the hot water now pouring on Tegoshi as his focus is entirely on Yamapi, whose eyes are starting to glaze over in some sort of masochistic arousal. He doesn’t protest when Tegoshi swoops down and captures his mouth fiercely, wedging a leg between Yamapi’s to hold in him place. Yamapi’s erection digs into the side of Tegoshi’s stomach and he reaches down without a second thought, his fingers barely making it around the thick flesh as Yamapi groans into his mouth, pushing up into his touch and looping his arms around Tegoshi’s shoulders in total submission.

Tegoshi drops to his knees before he really knows what he’s doing, and Yamapi looks down at him skeptically as he tries to gauge the size of Yamapi’s cock against the size of his mouth. He has a pretty big mouth, all things considered; his jaw only strains a little bit as he slowly takes the head past his lips, eliciting a louder, kind of shocked noise from Yamapi as shaky fingers tangle in his wet hair.

It wasn’t like this with Massu, but then again they were equals. Tegoshi and Yamapi are not equals, not right now, not even normally. Yamapi is his leader, his sempai despite being in the same group, but currently the tables are turned, the roles reversed, and even though Tegoshi’s the one on his knees with Yamapi’s cock inching its way into his mouth, he’s still the dominant one. He has Yamapi completely in his control, and he knows it.

He can only get it about three-fourths of the way in, but that’s more than enough for Yamapi and he’s visibly trembling, presumably from trying to restrain himself from thrusting into Tegoshi’s mouth. The leftover water drips down his body, his bangs in his eyes as he leans his head back, mouth shaped in a silent ‘O’, and Tegoshi thinks it’s one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen. He’s filled with an overwhelming urge to make Yamapi crack, to see that smooth, perfect face twisted in pleasure, his dark skin tinted crimson from arousal.

This is what Yamapi was talking about – the power, the feeling of being in control, knowing that Yamapi would let him do anything he wants. Yamapi’s strong, but right now his strength is in Tegoshi’s mouth, slipping in and out of his airtight lips. Tegoshi’s hands slide up the backs of Yamapi’s thighs, gently parting them and feeling Yamapi’s muscles quiver under his touch, anticipating.

He sucks harder, accidentally scraping his teeth a little but it turns out Yamapi likes that, if his strangled cry is any indication, and Yamapi’s hand tightens in Tegoshi’s hair when one of Tegoshi’s fingers inches its way between his legs, slowly approaching the small opening in tiny circles. His eyes dart around the shower worriedly, searching for something that would serve the purpose, until Yamapi’s elbow knocks a bottle off of the ledge and Tegoshi passes over the thought of how it initially got there in favor of squirting it onto his fingers and getting to work.

Yamapi loves this, Tegoshi can tell. His face is scrunched up in absolute bliss and a series of fierce groans sound from deep in his throat as Tegoshi pushes a finger inside, wriggling it around briefly before easily sliding in another. Yamapi’s no virgin, that’s for sure, but he’s still responsive and hot and shuddering, his muscles seeming to come alive at Tegoshi’s touch and surround him, providing enough resistance to make Tegoshi use a little more force. He jabs through and Yamapi moans out loud, not holding back, losing his composure and pushing back against the intrusion, in turn thrusting down Tegoshi’s throat and Tegoshi disapproves, because now Yamapi has the power.

Tegoshi’s free hand flies up to Yamapi’s hip and stills him, meeting his whine with stern eyes as he goes back to doing it his way, prodding his fingers a little harder as a result of Yamapi’s disobedience. This proves not to be so much a punishment but a reward as Yamapi arches his back and comes with his whole body, which continues to shake sporadically as Tegoshi doesn’t let up on his ministrations. If anything he goes faster, harder, more frantic, and Yamapi’s release has barely cleared his throat when Yamapi yanks him upwards by his hair, face flushed and eyes droopy.

They made fun of him when he chose this apartment solely for the ledge in the shower, but Tegoshi has never been as grateful for his foresight as he pushes Yamapi back on it, cutting him off when he starts to speak by crashing their mouths together. His kiss is no nonsense, reducing Yamapi to whimpers as he moves his fingers purposefully inside of him, more of a tease than actual preparation. His free hand is coating himself and he’s more than ready to just shove it in and go to town, but the new power-hungry part of him wants Yamapi to beg for it.

It’s a little hard to beg for it when one’s mouth is occupied, though, so Tegoshi harshly breaks the kiss and buries his face into Yamapi’s neck, sucking on the sensitive skin with intent to bruise. Yamapi’s noises escalate to desperate moans, his fingers clutching onto Tegoshi’s shoulders like they’re his lifeline, and it only takes a little longer and a few more sharp jabs before he’s hissing, “ _Please_.”

That’s good enough for Tegoshi, and he’s inside Yamapi within the second. A brief thought crosses his mind that he should be bored of this by now, three times in one day, but Yamapi’s true to his word and feels like velvet around Tegoshi, throbbing velvet that massages his cock at all ends and tightens so impossibly that Tegoshi can barely move. He manages, biting his lip and squeezing the flesh of Yamapi’s thighs as he thrusts in and out, daring to open his eyes once he’s established a comfortable rhythm.

The sight before him takes his breath away. Yamapi’s staring at him through hooded lids, submissive lust in his eyes, his hair plastered to his face and his lips parted like it takes too much energy to keep them closed. He smiles lazily when he sees Tegoshi looking and leans up, wrapping his arms around Tegoshi’s neck and pulling him down for a wet, sloppy kiss. “You’re good.”

“Of course I am,” Tegoshi replies with a smirk, eyeing Yamapi’s cock as it stirs back to life. “Touch yourself.”

Heat flashes in Yamapi’s eyes and he immediately complies, sneaking a hand between them to wrap around his reborn arousal. He tosses his head back and bites his lip at the contact; Tegoshi can feel it as well, squeezing him as he times his thrusts with Yamapi’s strokes. Tegoshi knows that Yamapi is going to come again before he actually does it, triggering Tegoshi’s orgasm as well, their combined screams muffled by the running water as they let go together.

When he can move again, Tegoshi pulls out of Yamapi and starts to reach for a towel, but Yamapi stops him and places him under the spray. Out of all of the things someone might do to him after sex, _washing his hair_ has never graced the list of possibilities. It feels nice, though, even if it’s a little out of character for Yamapi to make an effort to do something energy-consuming for someone else.

“Ryo wants you clean,” Yamapi answers the silent question, leaning Tegoshi’s head back to wash the shampoo out.

“What’s his deal, anyway?” Tegoshi finally asks. “How come he gets to call dibs on me?”

“That’s just how it works,” Yamapi replies simply. “Koyama tried to call dibs on Shige, but it didn’t quite happen like that.”

“I don’t get it,” Tegoshi says. “If it didn’t work, why does Ryo get dibs on me?”

Yamapi laughs. “Because he claims that this whole thing was his idea, and you’re the last one. And the rest of us are nice.”

Tegoshi frowns. “But isn’t he the second oldest? Wasn’t Kei-chan the one who started it?”

“Actually,” Yamapi says slowly, covering up his amusement. “We kind of stole it from Kanjani8. Ryo was the first one to turn twenty after they debuted, and the five members who were already of age gave him one hell of a celebration. Koyama thought that this was a _brilliant_ idea and they started with me.”

“Legal member love,” Tegoshi repeats from an earlier conversation that feels like an earlier lifetime. “So which one was your first, Kei-chan or Ryo-tan?”

Yamapi bursts out into laughter so hard that he almost falls over. “You’re cute,” is all he says, tossing Tegoshi a towel and pointing at his toothbrush on the sink. “Don’t forget to wash out your mouth, and your _attire_ for the evening is laid out on your bed. If you hate it, blame him, not me.” He quickly dries off and strides out of the bathroom completely naked, muttering, “Freak thinks it’s _his_ birthday or something.”

“Ryo-tan’s birthday was last week…” Tegoshi thinks to himself, a little confused.

And then he sees more accessories than clothing spread out on his bed, and smiles.

~*~*~*~

Tegoshi kind of likes the way Ryo’s eyes never leave him, even if he’s stuffing food in his face in the most unladylike manner. Sex works up an appetite, apparently.

Ryo watches him like a hawk, or maybe more like a tiger who’s about to pounce across the table and take Tegoshi as his prey. Either way, Tegoshi hopes that he gets to finish eating first. He’s _starving_.

“I really like this place, Ryo-tan,” Tegoshi says happily through a mouthful of food, but fortunately it all stays in his mouth as he speaks. “Thank you for treating me to dinner for my birthday.”

“You’re welcome,” Ryo says politely, professionally, more stiffly than he would be even if they were being videotaped. “Thank you for…”

Tegoshi giggles in response, pushing the fake hair out of his eyes when it falls into his face. “Don’t mention it.”

“You look beautiful,” Ryo breathes, more content to stare at Tegoshi than touch his own meal.

Tegoshi respectfully agrees. He had to tear his eyes away from his own reflection when it was time to leave. The kimono fit him very well, even if he had to call Yamapi back to tie it for him, and while he was there he may as well do Tegoshi’s hair and makeup, which may have resulted in a bit of a delay when Yamapi saw Tegoshi in his full get-up. Ryo has no idea how lucky he is that Tegoshi made it here with his virginity still intact, and he never will.

“I didn’t think you’d go for it,” Ryo whispers, clearly in awe. “I feel like I’m sitting here with an honest-to-god geisha, except that it’s _you_ and that makes it so much better.”

Chewing on his lip, Tegoshi looks around the very public restaurant. “Do you think everyone here thinks I’m a girl?”

“The girlfriend of a man with a strange geisha fetish, but yes.” Ryo chuckles embarrassedly, and Tegoshi thinks it’s the cutest he’s ever been.

“So…” Tegoshi begins, pursing his lips like he did in the mirror earlier, smirking when Ryo starts to visibly melt. “If we were to get… _friendly_ , would anyone bat an eye?”

“Doubtful.” Ryo’s voice has risen in pitch. “You’re completely flat, but so are most Japanese women.”

In one graceful stride, Tegoshi slides into the booth next to Ryo, sitting as close to him as possible with a hand on his knee.

“Tego-nyan -” Ryo protests, startled.

“Call me Yuya,” Tegoshi whispers, his fingers searching for the folds of Ryo’s yukata. “From tonight on, please address me by my first name. You’ll be the only one.”

“Okay, Yu-Yuya,” Ryo stutters, his eyes darting around the open room like they were doing something illegal. “Does this mean we’re done eating?”

“Nope.” Tegoshi reaches for his plate and continues to feed himself with one hand while the other sneaks inside Ryo’s yukata and brushes the inside of his thigh.

Ryo jumps, banging his knee under the table, and people turn to look. Tegoshi doesn’t let up, shoveling food into his mouth like nothing’s different, and Ryo’s voice is hot in his ear. “It will be very _hard_ for me to walk out of here if you keep on,” he says pointedly.

“I’ll just have to finish what I start then, won’t I,” Tegoshi says indifferently, nodding at the waitress to give them more sake. Ryo starts to gulp his down, but Tegoshi shoots him a nasty look. “I won’t let you have me drunk,” he hisses. “If you want me, you have to be in your right mind.”

With the nod of a scolded child, Ryo pushes away the glass and settles himself back in the booth, plastering a very bored expression on his face as his legs spread a little. “I cannot _believe_ I’m letting you do this,” he whispers.

A sly smile graces Tegoshi’s face as he reaches all the way up, sneaking past the flap of Ryo’s boxers and feeling his very erect cock between his fingers, taking his time getting started. Ryo’s breath hitches, his hands clutching the edge of the table as Tegoshi slowly encases him, almost ghosting his length with his hand while Ryo inconspicuously lifts up.

“I knew you’d be a goddamn tease,” he’s muttering, squeezing his eyes shut like he’s exasperated instead of really, really turned on.

“If you want something from me,” Tegoshi says slowly, slurping loudly on his noodles, “you have to tell me.” He twists his wrist, swiping his thumb across the tip and gently squeezing the hard flesh.

Ryo shivers briefly “The only thing I want right now is you underneath me.”

“I’m still eating,” Tegoshi replies calmly. Truth is, he’s almost done, at least with _his_ plate. Ryo’s is pretty much untouched. “Are you going to finish yours?”

“Te- Yuya,” Ryo says in an abnormally low voice. “I have loads of food at my house. I will cook you whatever you want, _later_.”

Tegoshi senses the uncharacteristic desperation in Ryo’s voice and finds it exhilarating. “Grab a napkin,” is all he says before moving his hand as fast as he can without causing a scene, pumping Ryo hard enough to make his eyes roll back into his head as he scrambles for a napkin and sneaks it under the table.

“Be quiet,” Tegoshi says teasingly, hiding a grin while Ryo shakes next to him, trying to keep his face straight and uninterested as his orgasm undoubtedly builds up inside him.

In the last second, Ryo grabs a mochi from the table and sinks his teeth into it, letting out the world’s softest moan as he twitches in Tegoshi’s hand and squeezes his eyes shut. Immediately Ryo tosses the bunched napkin carelessly to the floor, throws some bills on the table, and fixes his yukata before grabbing Tegoshi by the arm and maneuvering him out of the restaurant.

The next thing he knows, Tegoshi’s back is up against the side of Ryo’s car, his small frame squished between the metal and Ryo as Ryo wastes absolutely no time capturing his lips. It’s not as forceful as he expected from Ryo; it’s more of a romantic kiss, with just a hint of tongue until Ryo decides to deepen it, holding Tegoshi’s neck firmly in his hand as he tilts both of their heads and makes Tegoshi lose his mind a little. _This_ certainly hasn’t happened yet today, and Tegoshi wonders if he just might _like_ Ryo, for real.

A noise next to him implies that Ryo has opened the back door, but Tegoshi pays no attention in favor of Ryo’s lips and tongue and the way he’s standing against him, as close as he can get but not nearly close enough, and then he’s on his back against hard cushions. It registers that he’s laying across Ryo’s backseat as the top of his head bangs into the side panel, but Ryo closes the door behind him and that’s all that matters as Ryo covers his body with his and slides a hand up his leg.

Ryo chuckles. When Tegoshi looks at him inquisitively, he says, “Leg hair.”

“Shige has leg hair,” Tegoshi replies, not seeing what difference any of this makes, and besides, he’s preoccupied with Ryo’s hand on his thigh.

“I don’t want to think about Shige’s legs,” Ryo says with a hint of menace in his voice, and Tegoshi giggles because he knows that Ryo was Shige’s first and they can’t really hate each other _that_ much.

Then Ryo realizes that Tegoshi isn’t wearing anything underneath his kimono and lets out a long, drawn-out moan, carefully pushing the material up to Tegoshi’s waist and exposing him to Ryo’s hungry eyes.

“Like what you see, Ryo-tan?” Tegoshi teases, hardening completely at the lust in Ryo’s stare.

“Yes, very much,” breathes Ryo, leaning down to cover Tegoshi’s mouth firmly with his own, kissing him hard enough to bruise his lips, enough to almost hurt, but at the same time his tongue is gentle and flicking against Tegoshi’s in a way that makes him forget about the others he’s had today, forget that he’s dressed like a geisha, forget that they’re in the backseat of Ryo’s car in the restaurant parking lot and wrap his legs around Ryo’s hips, pushing up against the bulge in Ryo’s yukata.

“Yuya,” Ryo gasps, the name sounding more familiar in his voice. “God. I want you.”

“Take me,” responds Tegoshi, all air and no depth. “I’ve been waiting all day for this.”

“I’ve been waiting five _years_ for this,” Ryo grumbles as his hand slips gently between Tegoshi’s legs, and suddenly it all makes sense. Why Ryo called dibs, why everyone actually respected his wishes. Tegoshi wants to ask why he didn’t say anything before, it’s not like they enforce statutory in Japan, but it doesn’t matter now and Ryo’s fumbling around in his console, looking for something and Tegoshi has a pretty good idea what it is.

“Ryo-tan,” Tegoshi says quickly, nervously, lifting Ryo’s face to look at him, trust in his eyes. “I don’t want it to hurt. Don’t let it hurt, okay?”

“I won’t let it hurt, baby,” Ryo says softly in a voice Tegoshi’s never heard him use before, and he kind of likes it. “It will probably feel a little _weird_ , but I won’t let it hurt, I promise. I’ll make it feel really good.”

“Okay,” Tegoshi says happily, becoming filled with a warmth he hasn’t experienced before, one that he thinks isn’t related to sex at all, at least not directly.

Tegoshi feels the fingertips poking around, and while he’s mentally prepared for the actual insertion, he’s not in any way ready for the odd sensation of actually _wanting_ it. As Ryo gets closer and closer to his destination, Tegoshi finds himself squirming with anticipation, _wanting_ Ryo’s fingers inside him and nearly jumping out of his skin when Ryo makes contact with the rim.

Ryo stalls at Tegoshi’s reaction, nuzzling his face into his neck and kissing softly. “Relax, Yuya. I know it’s a little uncomfortable -”

“Don’t stop,” Tegoshi whispers, blushing at the sudden embarrassment that floods his conscious. “I mean, I don’t know…”

It’s at this point that Ryo presumably decides to shut up and get on with business, swirling his way through the tight ring until he’s pushing inside, Tegoshi’s body automatically fighting him. It doesn’t hurt, but it doesn’t feel really good yet either. He knows what Ryo needs to do and how he needs to get there, so all he can really do is wait as Ryo carries on, trying to stretch him enough to put in the second finger.

Tegoshi concentrates on relaxing and the feeling of Ryo’s lips on his skin, whispering words of nonsense that are spoken comfortingly, his free hand wrapped around Tegoshi’s leg like he’s using it for leverage rather than holding it up. Ryo makes an interesting noise as he moves against the seat just enough for Tegoshi to notice, and Tegoshi smiles into Ryo’s hair as he extends an arm to rub Ryo through the thin material.

Ryo groans, deeper than Tegoshi would have expected, and starts to push against Tegoshi’s hand, his actions between Tegoshi’s legs becoming sharper and more erratic. He feels the second finger go in randomly, maybe Ryo’s as impatient as he is, and Tegoshi moans a little, partially out of discomfort and partially because Ryo’s biting him.

“Hurt?” Ryo sputters. “Sorry. Stop?”

“No,” Tegoshi says firmly, weaving his arm through the flaps of Ryo’s yukata and extracting his thick erection, wrapping his fingers around it and tugging slowly. He feels even more aroused as Ryo cries out into his shoulder, scraping his teeth along Tegoshi’s skin and jabbing his fingers in deeper.

The back of Tegoshi’s head slams against the door, the carefully pinned wig falling to the floorboard, and he couldn’t care less, letting out a scream that he feels deep in his lungs as he finally gets to experience that unfamiliar pleasure, the jolt of ecstasy that he gave to the others and didn’t get to feel himself, until now. “ _Ryo_!” he exclaims, unable to form any other syllables but Ryo’s name, and it’s enough.

“God,” Ryo hisses, wedging in the third finger and stretching Tegoshi to the point where he thought he’d go mad from raw desire. “Yuya, fuck. I want you. _Fuck_.”

“Fuck,” Tegoshi agrees, abandoning Ryo’s cock to grab him by the shoulders with both hands. “Do it, Ryo. Fuck me.”

Ryo doesn’t need to be told twice. He withdraws his fingers and Tegoshi feels a little empty, a little lost, _very_ open, but that’s okay because it’s Ryo. He’s glad that Ryo called dibs on him, that Ryo seems to have strong feelings for him because he thinks he just might return them.

And then Ryo starts to enter him and it _burns_ , damn does it burn, but it doesn’t hurt, not that bad, even though he feels his eyes become wet and Ryo looks at him with both adoration and concern, cupping his face in his hand and massaging his flushed skin with his thumb.

“Relax, baby,” he whispers, and Tegoshi does. Ryo pushes in a little more and Tegoshi bites his lip, feels his teeth pierce through the skin, and fuck that’s going to hurt tomorrow. For now he concentrates on Ryo’s eyes, which are becoming narrower by the second, and the undeniable love and warmth he sees in them makes it easier to let him in, figuratively and literally.

Ryo pauses suddenly, and Tegoshi realizes that he’s all the way in, buried completely inside of him and it’s such a surreal concept that he almost doesn’t believe it, not completely despite feeling every single inch. Ryo takes a deep breath and leans his chin on Tegoshi’s chest, looking up at him through his eyelashes and appearing sexier than Tegoshi has ever seen him. “Please let me know when I can move.”

He says it so politely that Tegoshi almost laughs, because propriety seems so inappropriate during an act such as this, but all he does is wait until the burn subsides and gives Ryo a brief nod. “Go slow,” he pleads. “Please.”

“I will,” Ryo insists, curling his arms around Tegoshi’s legs and lifting them to his chest, making Tegoshi a little more comfortable except that he feels like a pretzel. Ryo pulls out the smallest bit and pushes back in, and Tegoshi gasps at the way the tip of Ryo’s cock _almost_ grazes that spot.

He doesn’t know how to ask for it so he doesn’t say anything, choosing instead to squirm around in hopes that Ryo will aim higher, deeper, maybe a bit harder now that his body has become more accustomed to having Ryo inside him. A frustrated moan sounds from the back of Tegoshi’s throat, and miraculously Ryo changes his angle, making Tegoshi’s outburst much louder and much more relieved. “Yes,” he hisses, flopping his head from side to side because he can’t really move anything else. “ _Ryo_. God. Right there.”

“Right _here_?” Ryo teases, enunciating with a particularly rough thrust against the spot in question, sending jolts of pure energy coursing through Tegoshi’s veins. He can’t move, can’t keep his eyes open, can’t even breathe properly, and certainly can’t respond to Ryo, who doesn’t appear in need of an answer judging by the way he thrusts again, hard.

Ryo’s grunting with the occasional whimper that he will never admit actually came from him, struggling to push through the resistance of Tegoshi’s body that gets more constricted with each pound to his gland. Tegoshi is reduced to vocal exhales, his mind, body, and soul pretty much gone from the waves of euphoria taking over his senses. “Ryo…” he says shakily, insistently. “Ryo, Ryo, Ryo, _Ryo_!”

Ryo’s teeth are on his skin again, but this time it’s his thigh as he leans up and shoves a hand between them, grasping Tegoshi’s cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts, and he’s coming before he knows it, his orgasm exploding from deep within him, painting the backs of his eyelids in a rainbow of bright colors and shiny stars. Ryo’s right behind him, with the decency to pull out and finish on the seat, and Tegoshi giggles as he comes down, thinking of the next time they all ride somewhere in this car and the unsuspecting person who sits back here. Probably Shige.

“What’s so funny?” Ryo asks, catching his breath and righting his yukata for the second time.

“Your hair,” Tegoshi lies. What Ryo doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

Ryo fixes Tegoshi next, positioning him like he’s a doll and smoothing out the wrinkles. He runs his fingers affectionately through Tegoshi’s real hair and gently turns his jaw for a kiss.

Tegoshi melts, feeling like more of a girl right now than he did as a geisha. “Ryo-tan,” he says softly.

“Don’t,” Ryo replies harshly, a little sad. “Don’t say things you can’t follow through on. Just promise me that only _I_ get to do that to you. If Shige can do it for Koyama, you can do it for me.”

“I promise, Ryo-tan,” Tegoshi sings, and Ryo continues to kiss him for a very, very long time.

> _Omake_

“Of course I would be the prince,” Ryo says logically, rolling his eyes like it’s common knowledge.

“But if Kei-chan’s the princess,” Shige reasons, “wouldn’t that make you two -”

“Related?!” Koyama and Ryo both squeak, exchanging a glance before dissolving into hysterical laughter.

“I got all of you beat,” Yamapi says, stretching his arms satisfactorily over his head. “There’s no higher royalty than _king_ , cha.”

“Even if you’re reigning with Akanishi,” Koyama points out.

“With _boobs_ ,” Yamapi stresses, then turns to Tegoshi. “Didn’t you say he had boobs?”

“Sure,” Tegoshi humors him.

“I can get behind Jin with boobs,” says Yamapi with a nod.

“Literally,” Ryo snorts.

“But if he has boobs, and _you_ have boobs,” Koyama says slowly. “Doesn’t that make you lesbians?”

“This is making my brain hurt,” says Massu, frowning.

“That’s why you were the pig,” Yamapi explains.

“The _faithful_ pig,” Massu corrects.

“Faithful to food, maybe.” Shige shakes his head. “You have some pretty accurate dreams, Tego. Weird, but accurate.”

Tegoshi shrugs, then looks around the room at all of the people he’s had sex with in the past twenty-four hours. “So what happens now? There are no more twentieth birthdays to celebrate. I was the last one, right?”

“What else?” Yamapi grins at his bandmates minus Tegoshi, who mirror his expression. “Orgy!”

Tegoshi thinks he might pass out.


End file.
